Manufacturing facilities for the body shell of vehicle bodies, in which the manufacturing zone is divided into two or more separate lines in which manufacturing cells are interlinked by a conveyor system, are known in the field. The sequence of manufacturing steps and the manufacturing cells involved in it is firmly established. The workpieces are transported from cell to cell primarily by handling robots. These manufacturing facilities can be configured flexibly for different types of vehicle bodies, wherein the fixed interlinking remains in place.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of indicating improved manufacturing technology.